


Sketchy Motels and Game of Thrones

by strangerwerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek thinks Stiles is a prostitute, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Sex, Singe Dad Stiles, Stiles loves Game of Thrones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerwerewolf/pseuds/strangerwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Забудь, — произнес Дерек, тряся головой. — Это не моё дело, чем ты занимаешься, прости.</p><p>— Я просто не понял, мои клиенты? Я… о мой Бог! — вскрикнул Стайлз, его глаза расширились. — Боже мой, ты думаешь, что я хастлер.</p><p>Или</p><p>Дерек думает, что Стайлз - хастлер, а Стайлз любит "Игру престолов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchy Motels and Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sketchy Motels and Game of Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899110) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



Когда в шестом классе школьный психолог Дерека спрашивал его о том, чем он хочет заниматься в жизни, он, вероятно, ответил, что хочет стать космонавтом или врачом, он не совсем точно помнил. Хотя он определенно был уверен, что не говорил о желании работать на выходных в дерьмовом, полном тараканов мотеле. Как оказалось, Питер был очень хорош в достижении своих целей, и по каким-то причинам он хотел, чтобы Дерек работал на рессепшене в одном из этих дерьмовых мотелей три ночи в неделю.

В реальности все было не так плохо; у него было огромное количество времени для работы над диссертацией. Обычно ему приходилось говорить с людьми около пяти минут за раз, что, как всегда говорил Питер, было идеально для Дерека, и, честно говоря, в выходные большинство клиентов, что заходили внутрь, были или те, кому приспичило по нужде, или проститутки, которые не были заинтересованы в вежливом разговоре. Было одно исключение, которое абсолютно убивало Дерека. Его имя — Стайлз, и он — хастлер.

— Привет, Дерек, — поздоровался Стайлз, постучав длинными пальцами по стойке перед ним. Дерек боролся с порывом шлепнуть его по руке.

— Стайлз, — произнес Дерек с легкой улыбкой, что было больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо получал от него. Не то чтобы Стайлз был лучшей частью недели Дерека или что-то подобное. Совсем нет. — Как обычно?

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз, чуть постучав пятками. Глаза Дерека проследили за длинными пальцами Стайлза, рассеянно стучавшим по стойке. Звук прочищаемого горла вернул внимание Дерека к Стайлзу, который смотрел на него с самодовольной, мелкой усмешкой.

Уставившись, Дерек протянул Стайлзу ключ от комнаты номер 6. (Когда Дерек спросил, почему он всегда предпочитает эту комнату, Стайлз ответил, что там тише из-за ее расположения в конце коридора. Дерек не был уверен, зачем Стайлзу нужна тихая комната для того, чем он занимался, но опять же, Дерек никогда не вызывал проститутку, так что откуда ему знать?)

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице и подмигнул. — Увидимся через час, я расскажу тебе, каково это.

Дерек прикусил свой собственный язык, пока Стайлз засмеялся, дернув плечом, и пошел прямиком к комнате номер шесть. Он станет погибелью Дерека.

Дерек не позволял себе думать о Стайлзе, когда очищал стойку регистрации и доставал ноутбук. Он впечатляюще провалился, случайно набрав «Стайлз» в своих заметках, вместо того чтобы искать отсылки к Анджеле Дэвис, сделанные несколько часов назад. Прорычав в разочаровании, он закрыл крышку ноутбука, решив немного поиграть в «Слова» с друзьями, прежде чем Кора выпотрошит его за такое долгое ожидание его ответа в игре. (- Почему ты так плох в этом? Ты в выпускном классе литературы. — Заткнись, это не одно и тоже. — Ты отстой, Дерек. — Кто-то еще хоть играет в эту игру? — Я играю, а теперь поторопись и проиграй).

Время от времени дверь открывалась, и новый постоялец проходил через холл: или кто-то уже с ключом от комнаты или очевидный нужник, с опущенной головой вниз и быстрой походкой. Обычно Дерек закатывал глаза, глядя на них, даже не заботясь о том, что другие люди делали со своей жизнью, пока они не причиняли вред другим. (Именно поэтому у него за стойкой хранился дробовик. Питер посмеялся, сказав, что всем наплевать на шлюх, Дерек. Дерек оставил дробовик на том же месте). Но всякий раз, когда Стайлз был в мотеле, Дерек уделял дополнительное внимание тем, кто заходил в переднюю дверь. Он отчаянно хотел увидеть клиентов Стайлза, потому что, чёрт, он ревновал к ним, проводившим время с ним.

Видите ли, Стайлз был в мотеле каждое воскресенье в 21:00. Ни в какой любой другой день, никогда в другое время, 21:00 каждого воскресенья. Итак, Дерек предположил, что тот встречается с одним и тем же человеком каждую неделю. У него было две теории. А. Стайлз был хастлером с очень особенным клиентом, с которым всегда встречался по ночам воскресенья. Б. Тот, с кем встречался Стайлз, был женат или замужем, так что они могли видеть его раз в неделю. Эта мысль нелогично злила Дерека. Стайлз был идеальным, заслуживающим большего, чем кто-то с маленьким грязным секретом. Стайлз был добрым, Стайлз был смешным и великолепным, и Стайлз… Стайлз был…

Стайлз быстро спускался в холл к Дереку, резко затормозив перед стойкой регистрации, его глаза были широко распахнуты, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Дер… ек, — Стайлз задыхался, и чёрт, если бы Дерек не представлял Стайлза, тяжело выдыхающего его имя раньше, но сейчас было не время, Дерек запаниковал и был в двух секундах от того, чтобы схватить дробовик.

— Стайлз! Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, стремительно обходя стойку. Он взял лицо Стайлза в руки, повернув из стороны в сторону, проверяя, есть ли повреждения. Его глаза застыли на лице Стайлза, поймав его дыхание. Он был готов броситься в комнату Стайлза и убить того, кто ранил его.

— Я в порядке, — пискнул Стайлз, — Определенно нормально, ага. Потрясающе. Эм, ты видел смуглого парня с растрепанными волосами и кривой челюстью?

— Нет, — ответил хмурый Дерек. — Он ранил тебя?

— Он… нет! — сказал Стайлз, в удивлении отскочив от Дерека. — Нет, чувак, Скотт похож на щенка. Если он будет проходить мимо, ты можешь кое-что отдать ему ради меня?

— Конечно? — медленно сказал Дерек, будучи абсолютно потерянным. Адреналин от страха, что Стайлзу причинили вред, прошел, оставляя Дерека по большей части запутавшимся.

— Замечательно, я… Скотт!

Дерек поднял глаза и увидел парня с кривой челюстью, входившего в переднюю дверь, да, определенно похож на щенка. Стайлз приблизился к нему за мгновение, достав что-то из кармана и засунув в руки Скотту. Дерек отчаянно надеялся, что это не наркотики.

— Вот, все нормально? Окей, хорошо, должен идти, — спросил Стайлз, повернувшись, чтобы пойти в свой номер.

— Конечно, — ответил Скотт, засмеявшись, а затем переключил свое внимание на Дерека. — Итак, полагаю, ты — Дерек.

Прежде чем Дерек смог ответить, Стайлз повернулся на пятках и подтолкнул Скотта обратно к двери, громко крича.

— Нет! Ты должен идти, Скотти. Люди увидят, дети прислушаются, не разговаривай с Дереком, нет, ты должен идти, а я должен вернуться обратно, окей, увидимся, пока!

Прежде чем Дерек смог вставить слово, Скотт был около передней двери, тряся головой и смеясь, а Стайлз с полностью красным лицом возвращался через холл; предательский удар закрытия двери последовал несколькими секундами позже. Дерек так и остался стоять напротив стойки, его рот был приоткрыт, руки словно все еще обнимали лицо Стайлза, и он задавался вопросом, что, блядь, сейчас произошло.

Он, вероятно, простоял бы стоять здесь в изумлении, пока кто-нибудь не зашел бы, но, к счастью, прозвонил телефон и вернул Дерека к реальности. Хейл пробормотал: «Блядь» и ответил, сказав женщине на другом конце телефона, что да, у них есть свободные номера, нет, у них нет гидромассажа, и нет, простыни использовались не более 1200 раз. И вам идите нахуй, тоже.

Повесив трубку, Дерек упал в кресло на колесиках, пока мозг пытался найти разгадку головоломки под именем «Стайлз». Он приходил каждое воскресенье на протяжении последних двух месяцев, но Дерек никогда не видел, как кто-нибудь заходил или выходил из комнаты, кроме Стайлза. И вам лучше бы поверить: Дерек следил.

Итак, только если Стайлз впускал клиентов через заднюю дверь в конце коридора (возможно), они просто забирались внутрь и уходили через окна комнаты мотеля. Но даже если они проходили через запертую изнутри заднюю дверь, Дерек в любом случае увидел бы кого-нибудь, верно?

Дерек держался как обычно, когда кто-то отвлекал от работы, хотя он все-таки надеялся поймать кого-либо в комнате Стайлза, однако он не был уверен, что сделает, если ему это все-таки удастся. Абсурдная волна ревности, которую почувствовал Дерек, когда Стайлз понесся к Скотту, была достаточно запутывающей.

Вскоре, как обычно в 22:05 Дерек увидел Стайлза, вышедшего из-за угла и остановившегося около стойки регистрации. В первый раз с тех пор как они встретились, не было поддразниваний, только напряженная, граничащая с неловкой, тишина между ними. Молчавший Стайлз казался странным, особенно в сочетании с тем, как он нервно кусал губу и смотрел поверх плеча Дерека вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

Словно он только что осознал, что было в его руках, Стайлз потеребил ключ и со стуком положил его на стойку. Вздрогнув, Стайлз убрал руку, дрожа и чертыхаясь себе под нос.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, нахмурив брови.

— Да, ага, просто нормальная неуклюжесть Стилински, — ответил Стайлз. — Чудо, что я не всегда в гипсе, честно говоря.

Дерек просто фыркнул, посчитав это невозможным, и закончил вводить данные Стайлза, а затем протянул квитанцию и ручку. Длинные пальцы Стайлза слегка коснулись пальцев Дерека, и ему пришлось сконцентрироваться, чтобы не задрожать. Он мог или не мог провести большое количество времени в кровати, представляя, каково это, когда эти тонкие пальцы будут поворачиваться внутри него.

Дерек кашлянул, чтобы прикрыть звук, которому он ненамеренно позволил слететь с его губ, прежде чем спросить Стайлза.

— Все было в порядке? — а затем мысленно ударил себя за вопрос Стайлзу, какой был секс.

— Да, прекрасно, спасибо, — ответил Стайлз. Он протянул Дереку подписанную квитанцию с улыбкой, которую Дерек описал бы как смущенную, если бы не знал его лучше. — Итак, увидимся на следующей неделе.

Дерек не знал, что побудило его сделать это, возможно, это был странно-нервная манера поведения Стайлза или странное напряжение между ними, но прежде чем Стайлз смог пересечь порог, Дерек выпалил.

— Они забираются через окно?

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, поворачиваясь обратно, смущенный, с перекошенным лицом — Дерек отказался находить это прекрасным. — Кто что делает?

Борясь со смущением (неуспешно) Дерек спросил.

— Твои клиенты, я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь входил или выходил из твоей комнаты…

— Нет, — сказал медленно Стайлз, — Зачем им?

— Забудь, — произнес Дерек, тряся головой. — Это не моё дело, чем ты занимаешься, прости.

— Я просто не понял, мои клиенты? Я… о мой Бог! — вскрикнул Стайлз, его глазарасширились. — Боже мой, ты думаешь, что я хастлер.  
Дерек побледнел.

— Но… это не так? — медленно спросил он.

— Нет! Боже мой, почему ты думал так? — задал вопрос Стайлз.

— Я не осуждал тебя, девочки, мальчики, что заходят сюда, по-настоящему хорошие люди. Они просто делают всё, что необходимо, дабы свести концы с концами. — ответил Дерек, пожав плечами.

— Бог мой, ты ахуительно восхитительный, так нечестно. — простонал Стайлз. — Серьезно, если ты никогда ни с кем не видел меня, почему подумал, что я хастлер?

— Ты арендуешь комнату мотеля на час! — воскликнул Дерек. — Ты приходишь в одно и тоже время каждое воскресенье, только по воскресеньям, я проверял. Я предположил, что у тебя вроде установленного соглашения.

— Трахни меня, — пробормотал Стайлз, сжав переносицу. _Я хотел бы,_ подумал Дерек. — Вообще-то так и есть в каком-то смысле, но это не ради секса. Господи, я не спал с кем-то больше года, но смысл не в этом, чувак, просто, у вас есть бесплатный HBO!

Дерек медленно моргнул.

— И что?

— Это так смущающее. Я прихожу смотреть «Игру престолов», ясно? — сказал Стайлз, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Дерек помолчал несколько мгновений, Стайлз бросил взгляд украдкой из-под пальцев.

— «Игру престолов». — спокойно повторил Дерек.

— Да, окей? Я провожу буквально весь день, каждый день с моей двухлетней дочерью и годовалым сыном Скотта, и мне серьезно нужна одна ночь без приступов гнева, без подгузников, без криков, заглушающих «Игру престолов».

Дерек уставился на Стайлза.

— Ты арендуешь комнату в мотеле раз в неделю… чтобы посмотреть «Игру престолов», — сказал Дерек, убедившись, что он услышал все верно.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз, — И я не продаю свою задницу!

— Существует так много способов полегче, чтобы посмотреть «Игру престолов», — наконец сказал Дерек. Стайлз вспылил.

— Я знаю это. — произнес он. — Я возвращался из-за горячего, хмурого парня за стойкой регистрации.

— Ты… — сказал Дерек.

— Кто также думает, что я шлюха, получается.

— Так ты не встречаешь с этим парнем, Скоттом? — медленно спросил Дерек.

— Господи, нет, — содрогнулся Стайлз. — Я абсолютно одинок. Он мой сосед и лучший друг. Он пришел, потому что у меня была соска ребенка в кармане моего пиджака, а она не заснет без нее. Почему ты выглядишь таким взволнованным?

— Я думал, что на тебя напали!

— О верно, невидимый парень, который платит, чтобы трахнуть меня?

— Заткнись, — застонал Дерек, проведя рукой по лицу. Мозг Дерека все еще пытался разрешить все, что случилось за последние несколько минут, чтобы сказать что-то умное; вместо этого он просто беспомощно пялился на Стайлза. Стайлза, о котором Дерек мечтал неделями. Чьи руки и задница, и рот мучили Дерека, с тех пор как он увидел их в первый раз. Стайлза, который был ОДИНОК и не приходил в мотель, чтобы увидеться с кем-то ради секса. Стайлз.

Очевидно он молчаливо пялился слишком долго, потому что Стайлз вздохнул, а его плечи опустились.

— Ага, я все испортил, назвав тебя горячим парнем из мотеля, отлично всё идет, Стайлз, — пробормотал он. — Итак, я собираюсь уйти и утопиться в каком-нибудь озере. Пока.

Эти слова заставили мозг Дерека включиться. Если Стайлз выйдет за эту дверь, Дерек знал, что он, вероятно, больше никогда не увидит его.

— Подожди, — сказал Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз смог повернуться. — Не приходи в следующее воскресенье.

Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Ага, не планировал, но, черт побери, чувак, не нужно быть таким мудаком из-за этого. — произнес Стайлз, слегка сгорбившись. Дереку захотелось ударить себя по лицу. Кора была права, у него социальные навыки, как у луковицы.

— Нет! Блядь, это не то что я имел в виду, — сказал Дерек. Он выбежал из-за стойки и мягко схватил запястье Стайлза, недостаточно, чтобы удержать его, но достаточно, чтобы дать понять, что Дерек не хочет его ухода. — Я не имел это в виду. Я хотел сказать, что у меня есть HBO, посмотри его со мной. У меня дома. Не здесь. — вау, он облажался.

Медленно улыбка появилась на лице Стайлза, и, господи боже, Дерек пропал, он хотел быть причиной, из-за которой Стайлз будет улыбаться так все время.

— Дерек, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — спросил Стайлз, в его голосе были дразнящие нотки.

— Да, — ответил Дерек, слегка сдавливая запястье Стайлза. — И я бы сделал его в разы лучше, но я ужасен в этом. — Стайлз засмеялся, повернув свое запястье так, чтобы он смог переплести их пальцы вместе.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Стайлз, смотря на их переплетенные пальцы. — Я имею в виду, даже зная, что у меня есть ребенок? И что я живу с бро и его семьей? И я абсолютный лузер, который арендует комнату в мотеле, чтобы посмотреть «Игру престолов» и построить глазки горячему парню за стойкой?

— Зная, что ты сладенький, — сказал Дерек, сжав ладонь Стайлза. — Зная, что ты веселый, и умный, и до смешного занудный? Абсолютно великолепный? И что ты любишь свою семью? — Дерек притягивал его к себе за ладонь, пока они не оказались нос к носу, так близко, чтобы их носы соприкоснулись. — Особенно зная это.

Глаза Стайлза были широко распахнуты, его губы приоткрыты, и, о господи, Дерек не мог дождаться, чтобы выяснить все пути того, как сделать Стилински таким.

— Вау, — сказал Стайлз. — Это все настолько безумно отвратительно и в тоже время идеально, что клянусь — я могу потерять сознание.

— Не делай этого, — произнес Дерек, трясь своим носом об нос Стайлза. — Есть так много вещей, который я хочу сделать с тобой, прежде чем это случится.

— Блядь, да, — прошептал Стайлз.

Стайлз сделал последний шаг, подавшись вперед и поцеловав Дерека. Невзирая на намеки и хриплые голоса, поцелуй был мягкий и сладкий. Дерек не хотел торопить это, он не хотел использовать Стайлза для быстрого перепиха. Он хотел ужины при свечах, и попкорн во время ночи кино и выходные-путешествия к пляжу… он хотел все это.

Так что он целовал Стайлза мягко, одна рука лежала на его щеке, другой — он обнимал Стайлза за талию. Стон, который испустил Стайлз, заставил Дерека захотеть перекинуть его через плечо и утащить в одну из темных комнат мотеля, но он сдерживался, желая, чтобы их первый раз со Стайлзом был лучше, чем по-быстрому в дерьмовом отеле его дядюшки. Вместо этого он запечатлел еще один мягкий поцелуй на губах Стайлза, прежде чем отстраниться с улыбкой.

— Вау. — произнес Стайлз, выглядев слегка изумленным, но при этом широко улыбаясь. — Я хочу заниматься этим так долго.

— Я тоже, — признался Дерек, проведя большими пальцами по щекам Стайлза. — Итак, значит ли это «да» по поводу воскресенья?

— Блядь, да, — ответил Стайлз. — Ты когда-нибудь смотрел «Игру престолов»?

— Нет. — произнес Дерек, но это признание сделало улыбку Стайлза еще шире.

— Выглядит так, словно мы должны провести некоторое время за марафоном по просмотру. Думаю, что ты застрял со мной ненадолго. — сказал Стилински, на половину шутя, на половину выглядя слегка неуверенным.

— Меня определенно убедят, — произнес Дерек, спускаясь ладонями вниз по рукам Стайлза. Он получил блистательную улыбку и дрожь от парня.

— Отлично! Свидания «Игра престолов», ждите нас! — сказал Стайлз. Он поцеловал кончик носа Дерека. — Просто подожди, пока мы досмотрим до инцеста.

_— Что?_


End file.
